


Good Dreams

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100100 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Community: femslash100100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Love, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Slash, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Carol have a lazy morning in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 004. Secrets

Beth chewed her lip softly as she laid beside Carol in the bed they shared in Alexandria. The sunlight was coming through the window and she knew Carol would be awake before long, telling her she needed to get to her own house. Keep up appearances and go about pretending that at night she didn't always slip to Beth's house.

Move into Beth's bed when no one else would know because Beth as she so often had said was the only person who could really give her comfort. More so than anyone else could right now and yet she wanted to keep it a secret.

Afraid of how people might react because while the world had fallen that didn't mean all morals had and no one would take too kindly to a forty some year old woman bedding a nineteen year old, even if she was considered legal.

So Beth of course went along with keeping the secret for Carol. Not telling anyone about their late night trysts or how she was probably in love with Carol and how terrified that made her feel because she hadn't really known love before. Not with Jimmy and certainly not with Zach.

She wouldn't tell anyone even if most days she wanted to scream it from the rooftops because time was fleeting and she didn't want to have to hide her love for the other woman. Wanted to proudly claim her as hers, mainly so everyone would shut up that she belonged with Daryl because they were so similar.

Carol didn't belong with anyone but Beth even in secret.

Seeing Carol's eyes flutter open, Beth pasted on a smile, "Sleep well?" she asked softly as she leaned in to kiss her lover.

"Always sleep well next to you Beth," Carol smirked as she pulled Beth in for another kiss. "You give me good dreams."

Beth couldn't help but smile at that as she let her lips move softly from Carol's, leaving a feather light kiss on her cheek. "That's all I ever want to do. Give you good dreams," she stated because good dreams in a nightmarish world were probably the best things anyone had now days.


End file.
